Trapped
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when a blizzard traps the WWE superstars in the building for 2 weeks? What happens when a dangerous person from Dean Ambrose's past is trapped with them? Will he survive? And what happens when he goes missing will the rest find him in time? Find out in this story! Read and review and enjoy!


**Happy Memorial Day! This is a new story because I'm obsessed with the shield and Dean Ambrose! This is a story about Dean's life with his mother, brother and father. His father is Billy Gunn and his mother is Chyna. His brother would be his old character in the Indy's Jon Moxley; his best friends are Sami Callihan and Jimmy Jacobs. The shield is a couple in this story as well, it is completely slash so if you don't like don't read! If you are a fan of wrestling slash and have a Facebook please like my page! #!/WsgWrestlingSlashGirls**

**Hope you enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! **

**Warning: Slash and tad bit of violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the idea! **

Seth, Roman and Dean were on their bus, Dean looking out the window snow falling as they made their way to his hometown of Cincinnati for the Elimination Chamber. He really wasn't excited to return to his hometown he hated it there. Plus the boys had been bugging him about visiting his mom and half-brother Jon. He sighs then perks up seeing a seven-eleven. Dean claps his hands, just what he needs. He stands up and tells the driver to pull over.

"Alright, Dean, chill…we need gas anyways…" the driver says rolling his eyes. The driver parks the bus at one of the tanks. Dean hops out of the bus running inside the store half from excitement and half from the coldness outside. He made his way to the back of the store when he saw it. He squeaked excitedly. The chips were out he grabs one and pulls down the lever for the cheese. He dowses the whole thing in cheese. He makes his way towards the drinks. They had Roman's and Seth's favorites Blue Raspberry and Cherry slushies'. He got two big cups for them. He was having trouble carrying all of it when Seth and Roman walk in seeing Dean and his full hands. Roman rushed over to him as Seth got out his wallet.

"Nachos again, Dean?" Roman asks.

"I love them…" Dean says. Roman nods grabbing the slushies. Dean smiles at him. Dean rushes to the cash register, "I was going to pay, Seth!" Dean says.

"Nah, I got it!" Seth says, paying the cashier. She smiles at them, Seth grabs Dean's nachos. Dean sighs 'they spoil me way to much…' he thinks to himself. He rushes after them not watching where he was going smacks his head on the door. He growls pushing the door open.

"Watch for the ice!" Roman yells but it's too late Dean slips falling onto the ground on his butt. Seth and Roman rush over to him.

"Are you okay, Dean?!" Seth asks worriedly looking over him he sees the lump already formed on his head, "What happened here?!" Seth asks looking at it more intently.

"I'm fine! I hit the door…" Dean says.

"Tonight is just not your night…come on…" Roman says pulling him up helping him to the bus.

"Hey, Reg…" Seth calls to the driver, "Change of plans. Columbus now."

"Columbus?" Dean asks missing something.

"Vince called said we are now on Raw…he said he'll fill us in when we get to the arena." Roman says. Dean shrugs and gets on the bus. He quietly eats his nachos thankful that Roman didn't give him the lecture on how unhealthy they were again. Dean yawns loudly now done with his nachos.

"Get some sleep will you Dean?" Seth says.

"Yeah yeah yeah I will…" He replies heading to the bedroom; he flops down in the middle of the bed his face gently touching the pillow. Seth giggles skipping towards the bed. He lies down next to Dean, Roman laughs at the two trudging to the bedroom, tucking them both in getting into the bed.

"Good night babes…" Roman says kissing Dean's cheek and reaching over Dean to kiss Seth gently on the lips.

"Mmmmm…night!" Dean says cuddling into Seth's chest.

Dean gasped awakening in a sweat. He tries to maneuver his way out of the bed without waking the other two sleeping men. He slowly slipped off the bed going to the kitchen area of the bus turning on the faucet splashing his face with the cold water. The memories invading his mind once more, he moans sitting against the wall his knees close to him, tears running down his face. _His mother was screaming at his brother, he covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the yelling. He heard a door slam shut, his heart stopped not knowing which one had left. He held his breathe waiting…he heard the door knob rattling. Dean got up and put his chair underneath the door knob trying to prevent him from entering. "Open the goddamn fucking door, Dean!" He yelled. Dean gulped not knowing what to do. If he didn't do what he was told he might get it worse later on but he was still sore from the last time. He looked around; he opened his window climbing out onto the roof. He grabbed hold of the tree branch and climbed down. He raced down the sidewalk towards Sami's house hoping and praying he was home. He knocked on his door out of breathe, he smiled as to who answered it. "Dean…what's wrong?" Sami cried, he grabbed his coat yelling to his Dad he was going for a walk. "Come on…" Sami says pulling his friend. They had talked all night walking around the city when Dean stopped suddenly. "What is it Dean?" Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mom dressed in a short, very short black dress high heels sticking her head inside of a black car. The other women around her started to point to the boys. His mother removed her head from the car and stared at him, "Dean Wesley Ambrose! What are you doing here?! Sami Callihan!" She pulls them both into the alleyway. "I want you both to go home right now do you understand me?! Forget you saw this…now go!" Dean begged her not to do what she was doing and to just come home as Sami dragged him down the sidewalk. "You can stay at my house tonight…it's Friday." Sami says. Dean just nods hands in his pockets trying to understand what he had just seen. _Seth awoke to a sobbing Dean rocking back and forth. Seth shook Roman awake.

"What?" Roman asks him obviously still tired.

"Dean…" Seth says, pointing at him. Roman looks at Dean and shakes his head, "What should we do?" Seth asks worriedly.

"Come on…" Roman says pulling Seth by the hand to Dean. Dean looks up at them eyes puffy from crying so much, "What's the matter babe?" Dean starts to sob again Roman pulls him towards him.

"Don't make me go see them please…please I don't want to go…" Dean sobs into Roman's chest.

"Go see who Dean?" Seth asks.

"My mom and brother…" Dean says.

"Okay…shhhh…you don't have to go see them…we aren't going to make you." Roman says. Dean buries his face in Roman's chest closing his eyes falling asleep in his embrace. Roman shakes his head in anger.

"What's wrong Roman?" Seth asks lying on the floor.

"I just wish I could understand why he is so scared of them…I hate seeing him like this." Roman says. Roman rests his head on the wall and falls asleep. When they wake up the sun is shining through the window. Dean groans feeling Roman stir below him, "Come on Dean we are at the arena…"

"What time is it?" Dean asks blinking looking around. Seth looks at his watch.

"It's two in the afternoon…Reg…why didn't you wake us up?" Seth asks looking at him.

"You guys needed your rest…we didn't need to be here until four so I thought I'd let you guys sleep." Reg says.

"Nacho time?!" Dean perks up giving the other two the pouty lip. He jumps when he hears Seth's phone ring. He looks at Seth, "Is it Jimmy?" Seth ignores him as he answers the phone.

"Hey…yeah…what?" Seth turns around seeing Jimmy outside, "Holy shit!" Seth rushes out of the bus tackling Jimmy to the ground. Dean rushes outside folding his arms looking at Jimmy who has since stood up Seth still attached to him.

"Yes Dean?" Jimmy says grinning at him.

"You do realize that you are going to get your ass kicked later on for not calling sooner and just showing up right? He's just too happy to see you right now…" Dean says smiling.

"Oh well I wanted to surprise you guys…" Jimmy says. Roman comes out of the bus putting his hands around Dean's waist protectively, "Oh my goodness! You must be Roman! I have heard tons about you from these two!" Roman laughs, "Oh…I'm Jimmy Jacobs…" holds out hand for Roman to shake.

"Yeah I know who you are…" Roman says taking his hand shaking it, "Seth and Dean talk about you all the time!" Jimmy grins blushing.

"So…is Sami with you?" Dean asks bouncing up and down.

"No…he's not…sorry Dean." Jimmy says. Dean frowns.

"That's alright…at least we get you…" Dean says smiling at him.

"You know…I'm glad to see you guys!" Jimmy says hugging Dean who froze not knowing what to do.

"Why are you here anyways?" Dean asks

"Well…if you might ask I am here to meet with Mr. Helmsley…" Jimmy says. Dean coughs almost choking on his gum Seth had just given him.

"Wait…what?!" Dean yells, "That's wonderful! Don't you know what this means?!"

"Not really, no…" Jimmy says confused.

"Jimmy, he's in charge of talent relations now…" Dean says, "He's been wanting to sign you for like ever!"

"Oh…well I don't know he just told me to meet him here so I did as I was told." Jimmy says.

"Let's go inside huh?" Seth says taking off his coat draping it over Dean, "Don't want you to get sick…" Roman rolls his eyes and grabs their bags. Vince greets them at the door handing them the script.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice boys…Ah…you must be Jimmy!" Vince says smiling at Jimmy, who had his hair on the top of his head in a ponytail, his nails painted with black nail polish wearing a long fur coat, "Hunter is waiting for you…don't be nervous I think he's a little bit nervous meeting you actually!"

"Really? I'm not all that nervous really…" Jimmy says giggling.

**After Monday Night Raw: **

Dean was untying his boots getting ready to head to his home town for tomorrows Smackdown tapings, the weather was not looking very good at all for tomorrow there was supposed to be a huge snow storm hitting right where they were going to be. Dean was used to this type of weather he just wanted to get out of Columbus and get to their next destination because he hates it when Reg has to drive in this type of weather. As Dean was heading to the bus he was stopped by William Regal. Regal grins slyly at him.

"What do you want Regal?" Dean asks trying to get to the bus. Regal smiles moving closer to Dean who could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Are you drunk Willy?" Regal laughs sighing.

"I might be slightly tipsy topsy…" Regal says giggling right up against Dean, Regal's hands on Dean's back so he can't get out, "How about a kiss?" Regal asks, leaning in kissing Dean's lips softly. Dean pushes him off shocked.

"Willy…you are not yourself right now…" Dean says wiping his mouth.

"What do you know?!" William asks.

"William…are you in love with me?" Dean asks blinking.

"Of course I am damn it! You wouldn't understand anyways…" Regal says frowning and then smiling twirling around Dean.

"Okay…you are obviously drunk…" Dean says sighing looking around for someone. William smiles at Dean kissing him again. Billy Gunn rushes over pushing William off of Dean.

"Get off my son, Regal! What is your problem?!" Billy yells turning to Dean checking him out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad…" Dean says sighing. Billy puts his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Good now go to the bus…I'll see you at the arena…" Billy tells him. Dean sighs but does what he told, Seth and Roman is both waiting for him.

**Next day at the Arena 4pm: **

Dean sighs looking out the door waiting for his dad, he checks his phone three times. Snow was falling like a blizzard. Dean sighs relieved as he sees his dad's truck pulling into the parking lot. Billy gets out of the truck getting his bag rushing inside wearing jeans and a t-shirt obviously not used to this type of weather.

"Deano…how long have you been waiting?" Billy asks brushing the snow off his hair.

"A while…I was worried…" Dean says, a car catching his attention. He knew that car, "SAMI!" Sami gets out of the car Jimmy in the passenger seat. Dean jumps up and down waving at them hyperly. Sami runs into Dean's arms hugging him tightly.

"It's been too long Dean!" Sami says kissing Dean's lips.

"Too long indeed…" Dean says smiling. Jimmy rolls his eyes.

"It's been what…a month?" Jimmy asks.

"More like six…" Sami says.

"Wow…no wonder…you guys are going through best friend withdrawal." Jimmy says laughing pulling both of them away from the cold air. Jimmy smiles taking Sami's hand in his.

"You know I'm not going to steal him right Jimmy? This is what we do when we don't see each other for a while…" Dean says smiling taking Sami's other hand laying his head on Sami's shoulder.

"I'm starving where the hell is the food?" Sami asks.

"Come on!" Dean says, "I think you read my mind…" Sami just laughs putting his arms around Dean's shoulder.

"Man I missed you Dean…" Sami says. Dean just giggles.

"Let's just hang out until the show starts…" Dean says.

**After the show 12pm: **

Dean looks out the window at the snow blowing, wind whistling loudly. Vince came over the intercom.

"I am really sorry for the delay but we are not allowed to leave the building until the snow stops which seems to be quite a while…I apologize for the inconvenience but as long as we still have power and warmth we should be alright. All the fans have luckily gotten out safely so it's just the security and superstars stuck. If you need anything I will be in my office meeting with my team…come and talk to me." Vince says hanging up the intercom. Dean sighs standing up going to catering where everybody was crowding around a table. Dean being curious goes over pushing his way through the crowd. He gulps when he sees who's sitting at the table. Billy steps in front of Dean protectively as the two people stand up to greet him.

"Stay the hell away from him! You've done enough damage…" Billy says.

"Billy Gunn! Is that a way to talk to your son's mother?! I gave birth to him…I raised him until you took him away from me!" Chyna screams at him.

"What did you think I was going to do?! After what I heard the two of you were doing to him!" Billy says.

"Hey now…I don't know what you are talking about…" Chyna says sitting back down. Billy went over to her getting close to her face.

"Right…I'm telling you right now you stay away from Dean…" Billy says, Chyna grins kicking Billy in the nuts Billy yells out in pain crashing to the floor. The other person grins approaching Dean slowly; pulling him towards him, Dean trembling in his grip. He grins pulling Dean's hair roughly.

"Man Dean…still scared of me huh?" The man says. When Dean doesn't answer he pulls his hair again, "Answer me Dean…"

"What were you expecting Moxley?" Dean says his voice trembling. Moxley grins pushing him away seeing Vince approaching. Dean went over and helped up his dad, "Dad chill…Vince is coming…"

"I don't care…I can't believe this!" Billy says looking at Moxley with hate in his eyes.

"Ah…Chyna! And you must be Moxley?" Vince asks putting out his hand; Moxley looks at Dean and grins evilly.

"Yes sir that would be me…" Moxley says taking his hand.

"I've got your contract all set all you have to do is sign so welcome to the WWE…" Vince says. Dean blinks passing out Seth and Roman rushing to his side. Billy growls gritting his teeth going over to Moxley punching him square in the face knocking him out. Billy rushes over to Dean as Chyna rushes over to Moxley. Vince was confused, "Did I miss something?"


End file.
